The Hunger Games-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Erza Scarlet voluntarily takes Wendy's place in "The Hunger Games" and teams up with Jellal Fernandes as the two of them work together to survive in this death game.


Chapter 1

From the treaty of treason:

In penance for their uprising, each distract shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capital.

And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.

* * *

It was about 6:55 in the morning. Some would say it was going to be a beautiful day, but for District 12 in the nation of Panem, a good morning was something people were not looking forward too.

Inside of a small house there lived two young girls. One was a young and beautiful red-haired teenage girl around the age of 17 by the name of Erza Scarlet. The second young girl was around the age of twelve who had pure blue hair like the sky whose name was Wendy Marvell.

Both girls have been living together in this house for the past 5 years. They grew to love each other like sisters. As to why they live together, it all happened years back when a riot erupted in District and both their parents were caught in the middle of that riot. The Capital's elite guards were called upon to deal with the situation, which resulted in several casualties, resulting in Erza and Wendy's parents death. Ever since then, Erza had made it her only job to look after Wendy and protect her no matter what.

Hearing screams coming from Wendy's room, Erza quickly rushed in to calm her little sister down. "Ssshhhh! It's okay. You were just having a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about, Wendy."

Wiping her tears as Wnedy hugged Erza, she replied, "I was dreaming about the games and I was part of it. The dream felt so real."

"I know it did, but's it's not, Wendy," Erza assured her, rubbing her head. "Plus, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your name has only been in there once. They're not going to pick you. Just try to go back to sleep."

Erza laid down in the bed with Wendy as she whistled a lullaby that she always loved listening to. To Wendy, it sounded like birds were singing. Erza whistled very smoothly for about 7 minutes until Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling.

Caressing Wendy's face, Erza smiled at her and left the room. She dressed out of her night gown, dressing up in a black shirt, blue jeans, a brown jacket and black boots as she got her bow and arrow and headed out.

While most people in District 12 worked to earn at least a little money to provide for themselves, Erza had her own way of putting food on the table for her and Wendy. She made a living hunting animals and selling them on the market to earn a little money to buy some food. When it came to the animal she hunted, the larger it was, the more money she earned for it.

The area of District 12 looked like a place where you were living in the slums. Basically, whenever The Capital hosted its annual Hunger Games, no one in District 12 has ever won in years. Depending on who won, the winner would be flooded with riches not for him or herself, but for their District as well with food that will last them a year.

District 12 was a very gloomy and pale sight. People went to work on farming, while a number of men went to work in the mines, while others opened up their small markets, hoping to get some customers.

Children didn't have much to do other than just play around and use their imaginations. Most of the people's clothes looked like they were dressed in rags and as to how they bathed, there wasn't really any showers. The people of District 12 mostly had to clean themselves the old fashion way. There was also the situation with the food. Because District 12 had little money to provide for, people were only lucky to have one small meal or two if they were lucky.

Heading into the outskirt of the District, Erza looked around to make sure they were no guards around. Looking both ways, when she was sure the coast was clear, Erza slipped through the fence and began to hunt, hoping today she will find an animal big enough to sell.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the movie or the book, "The Hunger Games" as it is the property of author Suzanne Collins and film director Gary Ross. I also do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since that happens to be the sole property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: Just to let you all know, this is based off the popular 2012 film starring our favorite heroine and archer. There are a few differences and changes I made to the story and I do hope you enjoy this version of the story and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**


End file.
